Yomi
by The Riddler 23
Summary: Continuación de lo que sucedió con Kira luego de su muerte ¿acaso todo termino en aquellas escaleras ensangrentadas? ¿O su sufrimiento perdularia aun mas allá de ese punto?


**Yomi**

La sangre corría, pintando los escalones de aquel color ajeno al de un Dios, ajeno a la inmortalidad. El cuerpo inmóvil de Yagami Light sufría el dolor de sus heridas y del peso de la gravedad aplastando su moribundo y retorcido cuerpo sobre el filo de los escalones.

— _¿Así termina todo? ¿Desangrado sobre un mugroso suelo? ¿El Dios del mundo por el que la humanidad implora? No puedo confiar el destino del plan divino a las impunes manos de un estúpido mortal como Mikami. Si tan solo hubiese protegido la Death Note con más cuidado, Near estaría en mi lugar, esperando una respuesta que jamás obtendría, que jamás haría saber al mundo, Kira estuvo aquí, Kira acabó con mi vida, Kira es Yagami Light. Siempre hay cavos sueltos, siempre, y jamás los perdí de vista, un simple humano me puso en este lugar, un humano común y corriente. Te maldigo Mikami._ — Light se lamentaba en su interior, pudiendo mover solo sus labios para mostrar sus empedernidos dientes ante la ira, la derrota.

El resplandor del sol a través de los ventanales iluminaba el rostro de ese que una vez fue un joven promedio, aquel que baño sus manos en la sangre de miles y miles por un único y propio ideal.

—_Ryuk, salva mi vida, el mundo mortal necesita justicia, solo yo puedo otorgarla, sembrarla en este árido prado infestado de cuervos y larvas._ —

La razón de Light deliraba. El shinigami Ryuk oscureció los ventanales y se posó a metros de altura sobre el cuerpo de Kira. Los dientes amarillentos se asomaban por debajo de esos carnosos y sonrientes labios. Esos labios sonreían, podían sonreír, no conocían una razón por la cual no hacerlo, eran inmortales, eran propios de un Dios, un dios de la muerte, la justicia de la vida, con el tiempo justo para merodear como un humano por la tierra, pero no siendo uno de ellos. Él tenia el poder eterno y divino, no como Light, cuyo péndulo de vida había dejado de balancearse apenas hace unos segundos luego de haberse escrito su nombre como cierre final en la Death Note del shinigami.

—_Ayúdame Ryuk._ — fueron las últimos pensamientos de Light mientras el shinigami oscurecía su mundo con sus negras alas, atraía a la muerte. Todo se oscureció.

—Yomi. — incitó una voz seca y profunda, viajando por los últimos segundos de vida del fallecido.

Light abrió sus ojos, restaurando su conciencia y su cuerpo entero. Se encontraba desnudo, aunque no podía ver su cuerpo, lo sentía, sentía como el aire penetraba a través de él. Dio un salto y su cuerpo logró ponerse en pie. El aire era agrio, tan irritante para sus ojos y nariz que apenas podía abrirlos o respirar tranquilamente. El ambiente a su alrededor se cubría en nubes de polvo y humo gris. Gritos y alaridos recorrían el aire, tan rápido y alto que aturdían el corazón del joven con profundo miedo e ignorancia.

— Yagami Light. — resonó una voz en su cabeza, la misma voz que había oído anteriormente, antes de recobrar la conciencia. — Yomi. — repitió.

Sus ojos llorosos por el árido aire, dejaban escapar lagrimas de fango, de su nariz salían motas de polvo con cada exhalo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Imploró en un grito amplificado por el terror y la impotencia.

—Yomi. —repitió la voz una vez mas. —Tu cuerpo mortal ha terminado su función en el mundo mortal, Yagami. — Light no podía ver aquel del que provenía esa voz, pero podía ver sus ojos en su mente, sus negros y profundos ojos, penetrando su alma.

— ¿Yomi? ¿Esto es el Yomi? ¿Esta es mi muerte? ¡No puedo estar muerto! — Sus gritos impulsados por la ignorancia aun eran capaces de retar a una presencia divina.

—Yomi, Manantial sulfúrico, el mundo de Yomi. Bienvenido es tu cuerpo sin vida a pudrirse junto al de los demás mortales como tu. Una eternidad de descomposición es el destino que este mundo te aguarda ahora. — La voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte dentro de la cabeza de Light, tal que parecía estar por todos los alrededores —El mundo de Yomi, el inframundo. — Prosiguió — Fin de toda alma humana, fin de todo cuerpo sin vida, principio del camino eterno, camino sin guías ni destino, el sendero de la muerte imperecedera. —

— Yo no dejare que mi cuerpo se pudra en este depósito de destinos mortales ¡Yo soy un dios! ¿No lo ves? — sus gritos se auto proclamaban superior a aquel lugar, a través de la infinidad, y retornando a sus oídos. — ¡Jamás podrás pudrirme aquí! ¡Mi alma y mi cuerpo vivirán eternamente en un mundo de reyes y dioses! ¿Me oyes? ¡Kira, dios de la justicia divina, jamás morirá! —

—No hay dios que pueda llegar a la condena eterna del Yomi, Yagami Light no es más que otro simple mortal, fallecido y enviado a los confines de lo que tu insensata mirada puede ver ahora mismo. No esperes compañía, este mundo es un viaje de un solo asiento, cada alma acompañara a su putrefacto cuerpo en el camino de la descomposición eterna por la tierra de los muertos, compensando la vida que se le otorgó. —

Tinieblas comenzaron a surgir de entre las grietas del suelo rocoso como tentáculos negros, tiñendo el aire de aquel color negro, muerto como el mundo mismo.

— ¿Me condenaras a mi? ¡No tienes poder sobre mi alma! ¡Nadie lo tiene! ¡Tu tampoco Ryuk! — Ryuk, ese nombre resonó en todo el lugar antes de quedar completamente desolado y oscuro. Los gritos delirantes de Light acababan con toda lógica y moral que antes habría defendido con su vida, con cada pensamiento lógico que alguna vez pudo ser consiente.

Bajo la poca luz que quedaba alrededor de Light, un sombrero descendió de entre las grises nubes que ocultaban el cielo, light lo tomo entre sus manos, sin comprenderlo. La voz retornó.

— Cómelo Yagami Light. Es tu entrada al mundo de los muertos. Come—

— ¡Espera! — Grito Light resignado— ¡Espera! Quiero preguntarte algo— tomo un respiro, pensando una vez mas si debía preguntar eso que lo oprimía. — ¿Soichiro Yagami y L, están en este mundo?

La entidad no respondió. El sombrero en las manos del chico ya no estaba, en su lugar, un racimo de uvas colgaba entre sus dedos. La luz se desvaneció de la faz de ese mundo para siempre, de los ojos de Light. Su mente aturdida expulsaba los gritos de negación y dolor que jamás tuvo el coraje de gritar.

El mundo se mantuvo en silencio, oscuro y olvidado. Light mordió una uva.

_Fin_


End file.
